


As long as it takes.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Closure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: OA supports Maggie as she makes a start on sorting through Jason’s closet.





	As long as it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is set after the final. I am still not 100% on writing Maggie and OA, but this came to me so I thought I would give it a go!
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, and I am really sorry. I hope this doesn't suck.

“Coffee’s ready,” OA’s voice pulled Maggie out of her thoughts as she stood in front of the closet door, still not ready to open it.

She turned to face him, nodding and attempting a smile as she took one of the mugs from him.

“Sorry to waste your day.” She had called OA that morning, after they closed the case involving Jason’s death OA had told her to call if she needed anything, so she asked him to come over with every intention of cleaning out Jason’s closet.

“It’s okay, these things take time.” He replied.

It had been three hours. Three hours of sitting in Maggie’s bedroom, avoiding the subject by talking about anything and everything else.

“I’ve ruined any plans you had, all because I can’t open a stupid door. What kind of person or agent does that make me?” She asked, her fingers tapping on the side of her coffee mug.

“One who is grieving. Mags, it doesn’t matter if I have to stay here all day and come back tomorrow, I said that I would be here if you needed anything,” OA paused, placing his coffee mug down on the dresser. “Just because you’re opening that door doesn’t make you a bad wife, getting rid of some of his clothes doesn’t make you a bad wife. It makes you a wife who is trying to move on.”

Maggie felt tears burning in the corners of her eyes. “We always thought it would be me, I would be the one to get shot, or blown up, and I told him that I would want him to move on and be happy.”

“He would want the same for you, Maggie. He loved you, and you loved him, and just because you are cleaning out some of his clothes won’t change that.”

She tried to wipe the tears from her face before OA could see, but it was pointless. This was the third time that morning that she’d apologised for crying, and each time, OA had told her it was okay.

After a moment, she placed her coffee mug down on the dresser and reached for the closet door, pulling it open before she could back away again. It was never about the closet, it was about the clothes, the clothes that reminded her of times and places that she spent with Jason. Memories that hurt like hell.

As she scanned what was in front of her, she both let tears fall and a smile form.

“My wedding dress,” Her voice was quiet, but OA had heard her. “Jason said he wanted it in his closet – he made a joke of how it would get squashed by all my other clothes,” Maggie went on to explain.

She heard OA chuckled lightly. “He was a smart guy,”

“Hey, you have more clothes than I do, I guarantee it.” Maggie turned to face her partner, voice breaking, but still thankful for the light-heartedness along with the heart aching sadness.

When OA only shook his head, Maggie glanced back at the closet, taking a few steps back to sit on her bed. “I miss him,” for the fourth time, she let the tears fall.

She felt the bed dip next to her, and then OA’s arm around her, and for once, she was happy to just hear her own sobs. Right now, she didn’t want anyone to try and comfort her, she just wanted to cry over what she was doing – let it all out.

“I’m here, Maggie, for as long as it takes.”

She knew it wouldn’t be today, it probably wouldn’t even be tomorrow when she finally made a start on what she’d been meaning to do for the last few months, but at least she knew OA would be there to support her.

That was all she needed – no one could bring Jason back, or change what happened, no one could ever make it better – so she decided she needed support instead.

Support from her parents who called her weekly, her brothers who would send her funny pictures to make her laugh, Kristen who would take her out for drinks, Jubal who would always give her a hug, no questions asked, Dana who was on the other end of the phone to help her rationalise her thinking, and OA, her partner, who would sit with her while she tried to move on.

OA seemed to catch on to what she was thinking, because he suggested everything she needed.

“Why don’t I call the team, get them to grab some overpriced coffee and take-out, have them come over, you can call your parents, and we can help you get through this,”

Maggie nodded, “You don’t think they’ll mind?”

OA shook his head, “We’re all here for you Mags, for as long as it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didn't suck too bad, let me know if you guys want me to write more, or if you have any ideas or prompts, or things like that :)


End file.
